


Ваш отзыв очень важен для нас

by softly_play, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: внеконкурс [20]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, Consentacles, Don't copy to another site, Double Penetration, F/M, Fucking Machines, Mad Science, Nipple Play, Not copy to another site, Other, Possible Trigger: Trypophobia, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Sex Robots, Sex Swing, Sexual Experimentation, Technophilia, Tentacles, Thigh Cuffs, Tony Stark: Mad Scientist, breast bondage, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_play/pseuds/softly_play, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Секс-роботы делают Тони счастливым. Особенно если они с тентаклями.





	Ваш отзыв очень важен для нас

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Feedback Is Appreciated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/772009) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



> Фик написан в 2013, так что никаких альтронов.

— Возможности их применения на самом деле… — Тони прерывается, чтобы опять её поцеловать. — М-м-м, на самом деле безграничны.

— Я думаю, у них есть лишь одно применение, — отзывается Пеппер.

— Ты думаешь не в том направлении, — отвечает он. — Но одно дело это очень очевидное применение конкретно сейчас, а другое — если мы сможем делать подобных роботов с жаждой познания, тогда мы сможем создать, что захотим. Новые технологии обнаружения бомб. Новые способы медицинской диагностики.

— Но большей частью это секс-роботы, — говорит она.

— На секс-роботах держится мир, — возражает он.

— Секс-роботы делают Тони счастливым, — отбривает Пеппер.

Он целует её.

— Секс делает Тони счастливым.

— С этим спорить не буду, — отвечает она, отступая и внезапно становясь по-деловому озабоченной — забавно, учитывая чем они собираются заняться. — Так как ты хочешь?

— Не буду даже начинать отвечать на этот вопрос, — говорит он, и Пеппер закатывает глаза. — Раздевайся и садись.

Она поводит плечами, скидывая халат и бросая на него осуждающий взгляд.

— Тони, это секс-качели.

— Это не секс-качели, — оскорблённо говорит он.

— Они не стали чем-то другим только из-за того, что ты добавил меха, — настаивает Пеппер. — Просто теперь это пушистые секс-качели.

— У них даже форма другая, — возмущается Тони. — Забирайся.

Она закатывает глаза, но слушается, располагаясь на сиденье — ладно, может, чуть-чуть и похоже на секс-качели: свисает с потолка, состоит большей частью из ремней и создано для удовлетворения сексуальных потребностей.

Пеппер с готовностью подставляет запястья, позволяя Тони закрепить их ремнями над головой. Он достаёт моток ленты из кармана, вкладывает ей в руки и сжимает пальцы.

— Бросай, если что-то пойдёт не так.

— Я скажу, если что-то пойдёт не так, — говорит она.

— Как знать, — с невинным видом отвечает Тони, — может, ты не сможешь говорить. 

Пеппер с подозрением смотрит на него, но не комментирует. Он отступает, чуть натягивая ремни, проверяя, хорошо ли они закреплены, прежде чем поднять сиденье повыше, до нужного уровня.

Конечно, его гениальное изобретение появляется из пола очень театрально, но Тони больше всего на свете любит старую-добрую театральность. Сейчас это — просто большая полусфера с кучей отверстий и панелью сбоку, но потом Тони поднимает пульт и нажимает на кнопку. Его творение пробуждается с жужжанием. Одно-единственное щупальце выскальзывает из отверстия по центру, поднимаясь, пока не доходит до сиденья. Пеппер подпрыгивает, когда оно касается её.

— Всё хорошо, — успокаивает Тони. — Оно дружелюбное. Просто любопытное.

— Этого-то я и боюсь, — говорит Пеппер. Оно приободряется, больше золотистых металлических щупальцев выползают из своих отверстий, тянутся потрогать её спину, погладить обнажённую кожу, и она дрожит.

— Как оно? — спрашивает Тони.

Одно из щупальцев находит её ноги и скользит по лодыжке.

— Крайне странно, — отзывается Пеппер.

— Обещаю, тебе понравится, — говорит он. — Просто расслабься.

Тони очень гордится своим творением, потому что это — новый уровень, иной путь эволюции в робототехнике. Можно делать каких угодно человекоподобных и четвероногих роботов, но в этом — настоящий искусственный интеллект, созданный исключительно на основе его — может, немного извращённого, но кому какое дело, — ума. 

Тони садится на диван, глядя, как щупальца касаются её: изучают, трогают. У них очень чёткая программа — ну правда, это же секс-робот. Может, следующим он построит помощника для оказания медицинской помощи, из тех, что ищут раны и переломы — ведь процесс поиска схожий; впрочем, этот робот хочет найти кое-что другое.

Она сводит ноги, когда одно из щупалец забирается выше колена, скорее от удивления, чем из-за чего-то ещё, но робота это не останавливает. Два самых больших нежно обвивают её бёдра, разводя в стороны, заставляя открыться. Ещё одно скользит вверх, ползёт по коже; оно останавливается у дорожки волос между её ног, с любопытством тыкается, и Пеппер ёрзает. Оно движется дальше, находит клитор, наугад гладит его, меняя скорость и силу, и она тихо стонет, приподнимая бёдра и требуя больше.

Робот, похоже, доволен своими успехами: скоро ещё одно щупальце присоединяется, пробегая вверх и вниз по складкам. Пеппер тяжело дышит и жадно стонет, когда щупальца начинают медленно входить в неё, совсем по чуть-чуть, проверяя реакцию. В конце-концов они входят на всю длину, которую Тони выставил в настройках; сенсорная перегрузка — это интересно, но никто не захочет травмироваться из-за чужих амбиций. Щупальца замирают на секунду, но это явно ещё не всё. Они начинают входить и выходить, поначалу медленно, но постепенно набирая скорость и проверяя реакцию Пеппер, и отступают, когда ощущений становится слишком много. То, как оно считывает её, замечая едва уловимые сигналы, незаметные даже для Тони, и не нуждаясь в озвученных ответах, как люди, — это так чертовски сексуально, что если бы у Тони уже не стояло, то от одного этого его стояком можно было бы гвозди заколачивать.

Щупальцам не надо просто толкаться, у них есть секретное оружие; они замирают внутри Пеппер, а потом начинают покачиваться пульсирующими волнистыми движениями, от которых её трясёт. Она громко стонет, хватаясь рукой за ремень, пытаясь податься навстречу. Щупальца на бёдрах сжимаются крепче, удерживая её на месте, беспомощную.

Оно всё ещё исследует, собирая информацию, даже пока трахает её. Щупальце на лице нежно гладит её щёки, подбородок, и Пеппер закрывает глаза, откидывая голову, давая ему возможность изучать. В конце-концов оно кружит у её губ, осторожно раздвигая их и проскальзывая внутрь, медленно, давая ей возможность делать вдохи. 

Пеппер недовольно косится на него. Ладно, может Тони и добавил кое-чего в начальную программу чисто для эстетики, но в его защиту — тут есть и термометр. А это что-то да значит, верно?

Другое щупальце исследует изгиб её задницы, проходясь между ягодицами; находит дырку, поглаживает её, и с секунду Тони гадает, действительно ли Пеппер предана делу так, как говорит, и не сдастся ли из-за такой мелочи, как двойное проникновение. Но нет, похоже, её это совсем не смущает, она слабо шевелится, но не отступает — настоящий солдат, его девочка.

Щупальце тыкается, прежде чем отпрянуть: видимо, недовольное невозможностью сразу проскользнуть внутрь. С лёгким щелчком на его конце открывается радужная оболочка. Оно возвращается, выпуская и размазывая тонкие струйки лубриканта, прежде чем закрыться. Оно проходится кончиком по смазке, добавляя немного и на себя, а потом начинает неглубоко входить, по чуть-чуть продвигаясь внутрь и обратно, с каждым разом всё глубже, пока полностью не заполняет её. Тони изо всей силы завидует ей в этот момент, немного возмущённый, что у неё есть два входа, с которыми можно играться, но быстро забывает об этом, завороженный зрелищем.

Она стонет, различимо даже с щупальцем во рту, её спина выгибается, когда они начинают трахать её, извиваясь внутри. Тони видит, когда она кончает: с болезненными стонами, содрогаясь всем телом. Пальцы крепче сжимаются на мотке в руке, но она его не бросает — наоборот, держит изо всех сил. Он хочет прикоснуться к ней, провести руками, почувствовать горячую кожу, но он помешает; он хочет прикоснуться к себе, но это испортит момент. Кроме того, у него теперь воспоминаний для дрочки на семнадцать жизней вперёд.

Щупальца замедляются, но не останавливаются, потому что — зачем? Они могут продолжать трахать и трахать, как им нравится, как нравится Тони и как явно нравится Пеппер. Она немного успокаивается, становится податливой, наслаждаясь моментом. Щупальца, похоже, удовлетворены таким результатом; Тони думает, что мог случайно сделать их хитрыми маленькими засранцами — робот использует возможность, чтобы исследовать побольше: пробраться через ремни сиденья и скользить по животу и груди Пеппер. Робот решает, что ему нравится работать с послушным, хорошо оттраханным объектом исследования, который не ёрзает от его попыток определить лучший способ довести человека до исступления.

Тони никогда так не гордился.

Они обнаруживают её соски, тонкие усики сворачиваются вокруг них и мягко тянут, похоже, восхищенные её реакцией. Она дёргается, достаточно, чтобы ускользнуть от них, но щупальца против. Толстое обвивается вокруг её груди наискосок: груди теперь разделены, а она накрепко схвачена. Тони немного волнуется, но они оставляют ей возможность двигаться, не передавливают, давая дышать. Довольные, щупальца возвращаются к работе, играя с грудями, пока Пеппер не начинает стонать, закрыв глаза.

Он знает, что теперь ей понадобится больше времени, чтобы кончить, но щупальцам это явно не кажется проблемой. Они продолжают исследовать, запоминая; неожиданно, но они разобрались и с массажем головы, и теперь успокаивающе гладят её голову, выводя кончиками небольшие круги.

Но он видит, что несмотря на массаж, Пеппер напрягается. И знает, что она готова снова кончить, всё ближе и ближе, и щупальца тоже это знают. Тони немного жалеет, что те ещё не в курсе отложенных оргазмов, но и так всё очень даже неплохо.

Щупальца уверенно входят и выходят, двигаясь плавно, и Пеппер сдаётся окончательно, отдаётся на их милость. То, что было у неё во рту, отодвигается как раз вовремя, чтобы Тони смог услышать, как она вскрикивает, когда кончает. Звук ему знаком, но она всё кончает, и кончает, и кончает: продолжительными волнами, накрывающими снова и снова. Тони откидывается на спинку, изучая своё творение. Он правда не знает, что делать дальше. Данных собрано достаточно — точно достаточно, чтобы снова довести Пеппер до оргазма, заставить кончать столько, сколько она выдержит. Главный вопрос в том, будет ли робот действовать в рамках изученного или попробует новое, что поможет Тони сделать выводы о его способностях к обучению.

Щупальца внутри Пеппер не замедляются, даже когда оргазм сходит на нет, но внимание Тони привлекают те, что снаружи. Они не обвиваются сильнее вокруг неё, но сжимают теснее и тянут вверх её груди, и маленькие усики тоже сжимают соски, больше не играя. Боже их благослови, кажется, щупальца собрались попробовать жёсткий секс.

Ну правда, зачем ещё они нужны?

Вдруг два щупальца обвиваются вокруг её лодыжек, задирая её ноги для лучшего доступа, а те, что на бёдрах, разводят их шире. Пеппер в шоке распахивает глаза, но прежде чем успевает что-то сказать, щупальце снова толкается между губ, заставляя сосать. Щупальца внутри ускоряются, вталкиваясь на полную с каждым движением, извиваясь внутри, и она вскрикивает от избытка ощущений, почти обиженная из-за того, как жёстко обходятся с ней, нежные до этого штуки.

Её всю трясёт, сиденье скрипит, когда они начинают трахать сильнее. Ладно, вот сейчас эта штука становится похожей на тентаклиевого робото-монстра — не то чтобы раньше оно не было роботом с щупальцами, но теперь оно ведёт себя совсем как настоящий монстр из настоящих сомнительных фантазий. Тони знает, что робот заботливый и любопытный, и готов на всё, чтобы вызвать наилучшую возможную реакцию, но сейчас он выглядит так, словно хочет только трахать — без забот, без эмоций, абсолютно механически.

Тони чувствует, что кончит прямо в штаны, если хоть чуть двинется.

С Пеппер течёт пот, в глазах стоят слёзы. Она кончает, но щупальца не останавливаются, всё ещё не останавливаются, двигаются, пока она не кончает снова. И даже тогда не перестают, они явно вошли во вкус и не намерены прерываться. Она напрягается снова, желая ещё, и кричит, когда они снова входят, и дрожит всем телом.

Как только Тони видит выпущенный из её рук моток, он жмёт кнопку остановки. Все щупальца замирают, а потом одно за другим отодвигаются, аккуратно, чтобы не задеть ненароком. Тони даёт ей прийти в себя, берёт лежащее в стороне полотенце и смачивает в раковине, подходит и нежно обтирает Пеппер, проводя руками по всему телу, развязывает запястья. Ему приходится поднимать её из сиденья: ноги Пеппер слишком дрожат, пока он укутывает её обратно в халат и ведёт к дивану. Он усаживает её, устраиваясь рядом и притягивает ближе, укладывая её голову себе на грудь.

— Тони. — Она задыхается и цепляется за его футболку. — Тони, нельзя делать ещё одну такую.

Он хмурится:  
— Почему нет?

— Кто-нибудь себя ею угробит, — говорит она, качая головой.

— Эту тоже стоит разобрать? — спрашивает он.

— Что? — поражается Пеппер. — Боже, нет-нет, прикоснёшься к ней своими инструментами, и я убью тебя голыми руками.

Он ухмыляется:  
— Значит, эту можно считать успешной.

Пеппер согласно хмыкает, закрывая глаза и устраивая голову на его плече. Она укутывается сильнее в мягкую ткань своего халата, такую успокаивающую после жёсткого гладкого металла. Щупальца, слабо раскачиваясь, оборачиваются посмотреть на них, видимо, очарованные. 

— Не вздумайте ничего учудить, — предупреждает их Тони. Он нажимает другую кнопку, и они втягиваются в сферу, уходят в пол и начинают процесс стерилизации.

Пеппер почти отключается, завернувшись в толстый просторный халат. Тони гладит её по волосам, крепче прижимая к себе. В голове крутятся назойливые мысли, что было бы классно потереться о халат, который кажется чрезвычайно привлекательно мягким и удобным для того, чтобы засунуть в него член, но он игнорирует их. Сейчас важнее Пеппер, а не его желания. Не он только что часа полтора провёл с щупальцами.

Пока что.

— У меня есть кое-какие идеи, — немного приглушённо говорит Пеппер в футболку Тони.

— Да? — спрашивает Тони.

— Слишком строгие настройки безопасности, — говорит она ему.

— Поясни, — просит он.

— Слишком короткие. И нужно больше щупалец, — отвечает она невнятно. — То, что для рта, слишком толстое. Другие два могли бы быть и потолще. Да, добавь ещё щупалец.

— Может, ты мне и нравишься такой, — довольно говорит он. — Но не стоит подписывать чеки, которые не сможешь обналичить.

Она поднимает на него глаза.

— Не бойся мечтать, Тони.

Он удивлённо смеётся.

— Я ведь говорил недавно, что люблю тебя?

— Да, — соглашается она. — Но всё равно скажи ещё раз.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он, целуя её в макушку. Её это, похоже, расслабляет, она сильнее заворачивается в халат, и засыпает прямо у него на груди.

Пеппер была права лишь отчасти. Секс-роботы делают счастливыми всех.


End file.
